


Masters and Slaves

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Dom/sub, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Incest, M/M, Master/Slave, Punishment, Rewards, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shibari, Spanking, Watersports, crawling, hidden identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Changmin is in an irritable mood until he finds a new slave that makes everything much much sweeter.
Relationships: Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Park Yoochun/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 3





	1. Bruises - Changmin POV

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Shim Changmin walked down the street, face screwed up in distaste. His sniveling secretary hurried after him, not quite able to keep up with Changmin’s fast pace.

_Walking? Walking?_

The man thought it was okay for Changmin to walk?

Changmin scowled and sped up. Other people brushed up against him and Changmin fought not to brush his clothes off.

It was only five blocks. Just a few moments. Ryeowook didn’t think it was that big of a deal for him to walk. Shoved within the lower classes. Walking like the common folk.

Changmin sneered at someone who dared to look at him and the man gasped, apologized and bowed more than ninety degree.

_All of these peasants should be bowing to me._

Shim Changmin did not walk to his meetings.

He wondered if he could get his father to fire Ryeowook.

There was a small group of people crowded around a shop window. Changmin sneered and tried to plan his way through the group before he got there so he wouldn’t actually have to touch any of them. He moved to the edge of the walkway, only looking to the left to make sure he did not run into anyone.

Pale skin caught his eye and he looked beyond the crowd to what was hanging in the window.

Hanging.

Changmin stopped walking and stared, though he kept control of his face and wasn’t practically drooling like the others looking at the slave in the window.

The slave was held up by thin, red ropes that twisted around his knees and thighs and his elbows and wrists. His legs were spread, showing off his cock and balls constrained with a heavy metal contraption. His balls were swollen, his cock pulsing a stream of clear fluid that caught the sunlight streaming through the window. A wide dildo hung from his stretched asshole, held in place by the silvery sheen of duct tape. Both nipples were clasped in wooden clothes pins. A ball gag stretched his lips open and the metal hooks dug into his cheeks. The ball gag had holes in it, and Changmin could only imagine how desperately his breathing sounded wheezing through it. Or how it would stop, but amplify his whimpers and cries. He wasn’t blindfolded, but he might as well have been. Changmin doubted the man could see anything through the tears streaming down his cheeks from the obvious lust and need screaming through his body. His skin shone with sweat and the rope had cut into his skin in places, painting red lines of blood on the underside of his legs and arms, splatters against his pretty skin.

Changmin had a feeling the dildo was vibrating. If this slave was his, the dildo would be vibrating. As Changmin scanned the needy body, he noticed something hanging from the dildo. The base of the dildo had a hook through it and hanging from the hook was a sign on a chain. The pull of the tape and the vibrations were probably torturing the thing, and Changmin sent a mental note of honor to the slaves owner for thinking of that added bit of fun.

The sign said, “Today only! Most Merchandise 25-50% off!”

Changmin smirked. He didn’t _need_ a new slave.

Ryeowook tugged on his arm and mentioned the meeting he was going to be late for.

Changmin sneered down at him. “If you want to make this up to me, and keep your job, make sure that slave is in my room when I get out of this meeting.”

“But, sir! Your father--”

Changmin growled, shutting him up. “Do it. After I tell my father of your failure today, he will not be surprised that you have missed this meeting.”

Changmin spared the beautiful slave one more look, actually looking up at his face. It was difficult to tell with the gag and the tears streaming from his eyes, but Changmin knew that he wouldn’t be disappointed finding the boy in his bed.

\---

Changmin entered his rooms a little after one in the afternoon. After being driven back to the main house. He doubted that Ryeowook would make that mistake again. And he’d been informed that his presence was not required at the three o’clock meeting, leaving the rest of his evening clear.

Even from the sitting room, Changmin heard whimpers from his bedroom. Absently he patted Xiah’s head and scratched his scalp. The slave purred and arched into the touch, but said nothing from his kneeling position by the door.

He removed his suit coat and hung it over the back of a chair. He unbuttoned his shirt sleeves, and loosened his tie. There was a stack of papers on a side table. Changmin glanced at the one on top, seeing a receipt for the purchase of a slave. He turned the paper a bit and read a few details of the purchase. He whistled at the price. Even marked 30% off, the slave had been expensive.

“Micky,” Changmin whispered and smiled.

Another strained whimper drew Changmin through the French doors and into his bedroom. The room held a king sized four post bed and side tables. There wasn’t much else to distract Changmin from what was in the middle of his bed.

The first thing he noticed was how beautiful the slave’s cream skin looked again the ocean blue bedspread and pillows. The second he noticed was that he was still in his bindings. The thin red ropes wrapped around his arms and legs, the ball gag was still wrapped around his head, and the dildo stuck out of his ass.

Changmin unbuttoned his shirt and took it off with his tie. He loosened his belt and unclasped his slacks. His cock was already straining against the confines of his boxers, it had been the moment he heard that first whimper.

He wasn’t sure if the slave knew he was in the room; he was probably more delirious now than he had been hanging in that window.

Changmin climbed onto the bed, and the slave whimpered, body shaking. His head turned and Changmin smiled at the same lust and needy look in his dark eyes. One detail he hadn’t noticed was the slave’s long hair. It was matted with sweat and lay in wet curls on his shoulders and neck. It was going to be beautiful and wavy once it was washed and dried.

Finally, Changmin touched him, running his hands up the back of the slave’s thighs and to his ass. Even before he got there, he could feel the vibrations from the dildo. He squeezed his ass, satisfied with the clenching of his muscles. He didn’t normally buy slaves on sight, but he was so glad.

Ryeowook was going to definitely keep his job. Maybe Changmin would send him a gift too. Or let him play with Xiah, like he kept hinting at.

He spread his hands over the quivering skin, the shaking dildo in the triangle of his thumbs and fingers.

“You’re very beautiful,” Changmin said.

Micky whined, a gleam in his eyes. Changmin smiled back and gripped the dildo. He pushed it in deeper, and Micky moaned. The tape holding the toy crinkled.

Changmin smirked, wrapped his fingers around the toy and yanked his arm back as hard as he could. The tape tore from Micky’s skin and the slave screamed, body arching high.

Changmin chuckled and tossed the dildo to the side. He put his hands back on Micky’s ass and watched as the skin from the abrasions went from pink to red. He ran a finger over one curve, pulling a pained whimper from Micky’s throat.

Uncharacteristically impatient, Changmin pushed at his pants and boxers to free his cock. He gripped MIcky’s hips and yanked him up. Micky cried out, but did his best to get up to his knees. Changmin ran his cock through the mess that slicked his cleft. He shivered and pushed into Micky’s body. He sank all the way in, moaning deeply. He tightened his grip and pulled out completely. He didn’t like how ready he was to come, but he had been thinking of this beautiful thing in his bed all day. He rubbed the head through his cleft again before thrusting back inside. He readjusted only once and then used the grip on slim hips to thrust hard.

Micky’s muffled cries echoed around him, falling in tandem with the slap of their bodies. Changmin didn’t try to stop his orgasm. The sooner he came this first time, the sooner he could play with his brand new toy. Images of all the things Changmin wanted to do to Micky swam through his brain and danced with the pleasure in his body. He moaned deeply as his orgasm hit and rushed through him. He pumped his release into Micky, body curling over the shuddering mess under him. Changmin’s eyes shut and he pulled away, trying to calm his heavy breathing. He kept his hand on Micky’s ass and spread him open, watching as come slipped from his red, stretched and bruised body.

“Perfect,” Changmin muttered.

Well, almost perfect.

Micky’s body was shaking, and as soon as Changmin let go of him, he fell to the bed with whimper.

“Now, now. Don’t do that. I’m not done with you like this, yet,” Changmin said and yanked him back up.

Micky cried out but he also nodded and turned his head to look back at Changmin. Changmin’s breath caught again at the pain-filled beauty of those eyes. He smiled.

“Micky baby, you should know that I am very physical with my toys. My slaves. You belong to me, and this body is mine, not yours. I know owners that brand their slaves, but I prefer perfection. Your skin is what drew me to you in that window. It’s gorgeous as it is. And a mark would dirty it.” Changmin smiled and ran his hands up and down Micky’s ass again. The skin that had been covered in duct tape was flared red. It was almost beautiful enough. “I mark my slaves another way, but still just as obvious, but not permanent, because, well, bruises heal.”

Micky’s brown eyes widened in alarm.

“It’s scary right now,” Changmin said, “but you’ll soon crave the feel of my hand on your ass, baby. Now, head down.”

Micky obeyed immediately. His back was heaving with short, deep, almost panicked breaths.

“Come now. Calm down. I’m not going to believe that you’ve never been spanked before. Spread your legs a bit.”

Micky’s body moved, knees opening. Changmin purred in approval and ran his hands over the pale skin. He started with small spanks. Just lifting his hand and dropping it down. The noise was louder than the sting. Micky flinched with each one, but didn’t make a noise. Changmin increased the force behind the spanks, watching as the muscles jiggled under the assault.

“You are perfect. So beautiful.”

Micky didn’t have nearly as much padding as Xiah did, but that just meant the spanks would sting more.

Changmin moved to the side for a stronger strike, using his entire arm to land his palm against flesh. Now, Micky was whimpering. Changmin loved it. He loved the sting in his palm, the way the skin turned from pink to red. And the noises, the way Micky squirmed and twisted after every smack. Soon the hits were echoing from the walls, powerful strokes that threatened to topple Micky’s weakened body to the bed.

Changmin reached under Micky’s body and gripped his dick, and Micky did scream and fall forward a bit. Changmin kept his grip, stroked him a few times, yanking his sore balls and cock backwards, bending them to the point of Micky screaming through the gag. Changmin spanked him harder with the other hand, fingers curling around his hip. He only held onto Micky’s cock for a moment. It got in the way of trading slaps on reddened-cheeks. Changmin put his full strength behind the next few spanks. He thought about using his belt, but he eventually wanted Micky to enjoy this, and didn’t want to hurt him too badly the first time.

Changmin finally stopped the spanking when splotches of his skin were a deep red. They’d definitely be bruises by morning. Light ones, but still there. He ran his hands over the heated flesh and curled his body over Micky’s. Micky was crying. Tears mixed with harsh breaths.

“You did very well, baby,” Changmin said and kissed his cheek and then his neck. “You are so good. Such a good boy. You are so perfect for me. Lay down, on your back,” he said with one more snap of his hand to Micky’s hip.

Micky whimpered and collapsed. Changmin waited a moment for him to move and when he didn’t, Changmin spanked his ass again.

“Roll over,” Changmin demanded, spanking him again. “I do not like to be disobeyed.”

Micky whimpered, but got his hands underneath himself and pushed up. He collapsed on his side and then fell to his back.

Changmin leaned back on his feet and took in the beautiful details of his new slave. His collarbones were sharp, jutting out to show how very square and board the boy’s shoulders were. He was skinny, skinnier than Changmin liked to see, but his skin was flawless, as he knew it would be. And soft. Even covered in sweat, a bit of blood and cock drippings, Changmin could tell that cleaned up, the boy would be one of the most beautiful slaves of the house.

There was still a clothespin pinching one of his nipples. Changmin had forgotten about those. The other was on the bed, probably had fallen off when Micky fell to his stomach. Both nipples were swollen and purple. Beautiful against the pale cream of his skin. Reaching up. Changmin flicked the clothespin and Micky screamed, body arching off the bed.

With a laugh, Changmin flicked it again, this time hard enough for the thing to snap off with a clap. More tears trickled from Micky’s eyes. Changmin ran his hands up and down Micky’s chest, softening the touch over his nipples just a bit. He wanted to squeeze the bruised nubs, but he also didn’t want to permanently injure him and one of them was bleeding.

Speaking of injuries, Micky’s cock was a deep red, almost purple at this point. He had to come soon or risk serious injury.

As much as Changmin wanted to continue playing, he would be in a lot of trouble if his father found out how much he paid for Micky only to neglect his needs and cause him harm. Changmin shuffled forward on his knees. He gripped Micky’s knees, fingers tangled with the thin red rope that Changmin was definitely going to keep to use in the future. He spread his legs wide and moved close enough that Micky’s bright red ass was settled on his thighs. The skin was hot and sensitive, making Micky hiss. With an adjustment, he slid his cock back inside Micky’s loose and slick body.

Micky’s breath hitched, his hands went above his head. Very carefully, Changmin began the process of unraveling and unknotting the rope. His hips moved only a little, just enough to tease them both. Micky panted through the gag.

Changmin frowned at it and the redness of his cheek. He left the ropes for a moment and removed the ball gag. THere was a very deep indentation in his cheek from the clasps, but not a cut, which was good. Changmin would hate to have a such a pretty face scarred.

Micky took a very deep breath, eyes shut and his entire body relaxed.

“You do not have permission to speak,” Changmin said, running his fingers over Micky’s lips to make sure they hadn’t been cut or injured. “You are to only answer questions that I ask you, and you are to address me as master. Do you understand?”

Micky nodded. “Yes, master,” he whispered in a voice deeper than Changmin was expecting. It actually caused a shiver to travel up his spine.

Changmin moved his attentions to the ropes on his arms. His hips still kept their small movements. “How old are you, Micky baby?”

Micky swallowed nervously.

“Tell me the truth,” Changmin warned, slapping Micky’s hip.

Micky shut his eyes with a quiet moan and gasped, “A-almost e-eighteen, master.”

Much much older than he looked. Changmin figured that was okay. Because he was so very beautiful. He finished removing the ropes from Micky’s thighs, noting each welt and small cut, before finally moving to his cock. Changmin cupped his balls gently, but even that touch had Micky crying out.

Changmin ran his finger up Micky’s cock just to find the release on the metal constraints. It really was too tight. Changmin enjoyed seeing his slaves in pain, but a little was more effective than this much. He quickly released the contraption and Micky screamed at the sudden release of pressure. Changmin used one hand to stroke his sore cock and the other to hold himself up while he sped up his thrusts into Micky’s exhausted body. It didn’t take long for the muscles to clamp around him, for Micky to scream, and for pulse after pulse of heavy white come to shoot from Micky’s cock and cover his chest with his release. Changmin rubbed him through the continuous aftershocks, just to feel his body clench. It felt entirely too tight and this was after an entire morning of being restrained and held open by a dildo.

Micky’s body sagged and he whimpered again, but almost in relief. Changmin smiled, leaned over him and pressed a kiss to a very beautiful plump lower lip. He jerked his hips faster and continued to press kisses all over Micky’s face and neck. This orgasm took longer than the first, not as much need and pressure behind it.

“How come you are so beautiful, baby?” Changmin whispered and licked at his ear.

“Practice, master.”

Changmin pushed up, ready to reprimand him for speaking out of turn, but he had indeed asked a question, and Micky was smiling, small and a bit embarrassed, still in pain, but it was beautiful and Changmin sank a little more into Micky’s net of perfection. He leaned down and kissed him properly on the lips, not something he did until he was sure a slave earned it. He slowed the kiss and his thrusts to the same rhythm and whispered more praise into each press of lips. His arms shook from holding his body up, but he was almost done and didn’t want to leave the position that let the bruised heat of his ass press against his thighs. His orgasm was slow but insistent, almost painfully long, and he accidently bit down on Micky’s lower lip at a strong pulse of pleasure, but instead of a noise of pain, Micky whimpered, soft and eager, and his body rose to meet Changmin’s thrusts.

Changmin broke the kiss and pushed back up to his knees. He hooked Micky’s legs at his elbows and finally sped up, watching as he pumped his cock into his bruised body, the red and stretched rim of his body was so swollen and just looked perfect next to the reddened skin of his ass. It was a beautiful image, and Changmin let himself come, adding to the mess between them and watching through the powerful orgasm, forcing his eyes open to see the pulses of white squelch from around his cock. He slowed his movements, prolonging the feelings before finally stopping, still buried deep, and again trying to control his breathing. It took just a couple of minutes to recover and he slipped out of Micky’s body. A mess of come dribbled from him. Changmin pushed three fingers into Micky’s body, pumped them a few times, and pulled them out all covered in come. He lifted his hand and pressed his dirty fingers to Micky’s lips.

“You are allowed to ask for my come whenever you want it, but you have to ask.”

Micky nodded as he licked Changmin’s fingers clean.

With one last deep breath, Changmin moved away from Micky and helped the boy stretch out. He ran his hands up his thighs and to his stomach, bending over to kiss his shoulder.

“Perfect,” Changmin said against his skin. He felt himself dozing off and knew he couldn’t just yet. He lifted his head from where it had fallen against Micky’s shoulder.

“Xiah!” he shouted.

A moment later, his beautiful, gorgeous slave entered the room on his hands and knees. He bowed his head to the floor. “Yes, master?”

“Go fill up the tub.”

“Yes, master,” he said and continued crawling toward Changmin’s massive en suite bathroom. When he turned around, Changmin heard Micky gasp.

Changmin smiled and curled around Micky’s body. “Beautiful, isn’t it?” he asked, eyes on Xiah’s ass that was covered in different colors of old and healing bruises and bright red, new hand prints. “Xiah can come in minutes when I start spanking that ass of his. You will, too. One day soon. But for now, let’s go get you cleaned up and then you can rest.” Changmin tilted his head up and kissed Micky deeply. “I am addicted to sex, so very addicted to pleasure and pain. Having something to new to play with is going to take most of my patience. I want you well rested and perfect, but I want to put lashes on your back and watch you whimper and beg to come while riding a dildo.”

Micky swallowed.

“But I can’t do that if you aren’t in perfect shape. Do you think you can crawl to the bathroom right now? I do not allow my slaves to walk.”

Micky bit his lip and said, “I ... I ... I think I can, master.”

Changmin thought about it and then shook his head. “No matter. You’ve had a really pleasure-filled fantastic day.” Changmin moved to the edge of the bed and stood up. His legs were a bit shaky, but he covered the weakness by taking off his slacks and boxers. He moved to the other side of the bed and Micky slid over to him. Changmin picked him up, bridal style, frowning at how light he was. He was definitely going to eat more here, and be taken care of, and loved, and soon, his ass would look just like Xiah’s just to show everyone how much Changmin worshiped his slaves.

Xiah kneeled next to the Jacuzzi tub, head lowered. Changmin set Micky on his feet and steadied him until he was in the warm water. He moaned and sank as low as he could, feet under the stream of water, filling the tub. Changmin ran his hands through Xiah’s hair again and let Xiah press a kiss to his hip.

“Xiah baby, go set up the table in the playroom. Micky has a few sores and cuts that need to be taken care of after the bath. Wait for us in there, properly, so Micky can learn.”

“Yes, master.”

Changmin tilted Xiah’s face up and pressed a light kiss to his lips. Xiah smiled widely. “Such a good boy.”

Xiah smiled widely and crawled across the bathroom. Changmin watched him go, cock twitching at the beautiful bruises. As soon as that gorgeous ass slipped around the door, Changmin turned back to Micky in his tub. The pretty thing had already wet his hair, and he was almost floating, relaxed and beautiful. Changmin sat on the cool marble edge and reached for the shampoo. He washed and conditioned Micky’s long hair, and stayed as gentle as possible while cleaning his beautiful skin. The jets in the tub were on a low setting, and Micky was practically goo by the time Changmin was done cleaning him up.

“Come on, baby,” Changmin said and pulled at his arm. “We need to rinse off in the shower.”

Micky was unstable climbing from the tub and he sank to his knees with a low groan. Changmin let him lean against his hip for a moment and then moved. Micky staggered on his hands and knees, but crawled to the massive shower. Changmin pointed to a spot and Micky stopped, sitting back on his feet. Changmin turned the shower on, getting the temperature right. He stood in the stream, head tilted back to wet his hair. He washed his hair and body, taking his time. He kept his eyes on Micky, who was not in the stream of warm water, but catching the cooler sprays and splashes from Changmin. His skin was pink and pebbled, and he was shivering slightly.

Changmin gripped his cock, aimed at Micky’s chest, the stream of piss hit just below his collarbones. Micky inhaled sharply from the heat but did nothing more until Changmin moved the stream to his sore nipples. Micky whimpered and squirmed, gasping beautifully when Changmin let the last bit of piss spray over his face.

“You belong to me,” Changmin said and stepped into him. He rubbed the soft head of his dick against Micky’s lips. There were drops of piss on his cheeks and eyelashes and Micky was blinking rapidly to clear it from his eyes. His mouth opened though, and Changmin let him suck gently on his soft cock for just a moment.

“You are so well trained,” Changmin mused. “It makes me wonder who else you’ve belonged to. Oh well. Go sit in the shower stream, warm up and rinse off. Turn off the water when you’re done.”

Changmin left the shower and went to the vanity. He brushed his teeth. When Micky was done, Changmin sat him on the toilet lid and proceeded to brush his teeth and his hair. Micky seemed a bit confused at the treatment, but Changmin did not explain. Micky belonged to him. Changmin had to take care of him. It was part of the deal. Also, one of the reasons why he never had more than Xiah as a personal slave. He knew lots of men that had seven or eight slaves, but they did not take care of them.

“How many times am I going to say how beautiful you are?” Changmin mused.

“As many as you’d like, master.”

Changmin chuckled. “I doubt you’ll ever tire of hearing it. Come on. Let’s go take care of you. I don’t want any of those cuts to scar.” Changmin tangled his hand into Micky’s wet hair and led him out of the bathroom and further down the hall. There was a single door at the end.

“This is my playroom,” Changmin said. “You’ll get used to being in here very quickly.”

Throughout the playroom were tables and benches, all for different uses. One wall was covered in chains and another covered in whips, paddles and crops. Changmin liked that wall the most.

“If I tell you to come to the playroom, you will do just as Xiah has done.”

Xiah was near the middle of the room, sitting with arms bent and resting on his head. His entire body was on display.

“Xiah, turn around, so Micky can see.”

Xiah carefully spun, only letting out one small noise. He bent forward, displaying not only his bruised ass, but the thick metal dildo in his ass.

“It’s steel,” Changmin explained. “Long and heavy. I’ll have one installed right next to Xiah’s that will be just for you. Xiah, fuck yourself on it.”

Xiah moaned and moved his hips up and down, the thick piece stretching him wide.

Changmin nodded in satisfaction and then took Micky to a low, massage table. “Up.”

Micky carefully climbed up onto the table. Changmin directed him to first lay face down. Changmin inspected the cuts on his arms and legs from the thin ropes. Luckily, they weren’t too deep and they would not scar. He covered each one in ointment, and then moved to his ass and the abrasion from the tape. Micky hissed at the sting from the gel, but he did not move. Changmin ran his hands over Micky’s red ass.

“It is going to be a beautiful shade of red tomorrow, too,” he mused. Maybe not quite purple, but there was definitely time for that. He poured lotion on his hands and rubbed them up and down Micky’s back. Micky moaned, body tensing at particularly rough knots.

When he was done with the back, Changmin had him roll to his front. Micky was boneless, barely able to, but he was smiling and so relaxed.

Changmin returned the smile, leaned over him and kissed him softly.

There was a whimper from across the room. Changmin looked over at Xiah, still fucking himself roughly on the toy. Changmin smiled at him, too, before turning his attention back to Micky.

Would Xiah be jealous of Changmin’s new toy? He’d had only Xiah for such a long time. It was possible, but Xiah would just have to deal with it. It’s not like he hadn’t ever brought another slave into this playroom before.

Xiah whimpered again.

Changmin gave the front of Micky’s body the same amount of attention as the back, making sure his swollen nipples were properly cared for and treated with ointment. He trailed his fingers down Micky’s sides and stomach. Micky squirmed and laughed, trying to twist away from the touches.

Changmin chuckled. “When I have you tied down, I am going to take feathers to your sides and see how long you can last before you’re crying and begging me to stop.”

Micky shivered and nodded eagerly.

Changmin’s cock throbbed. “So many things to do to you. I may have to take a few days off work.”

There was a ragged whimper from across the room. Changmin ignored Xiah and leaned over Micky for another kiss. “You are going to be such a perfect slave. Let’s go to bed.”

Changmin didn’t wait for Micky to climb off the table, just scooped him up into his arms. He doubted Micky would be able to move.

“Xiah, follow me,” Changmin snapped.

Xiah whimpered but followed them back to the bedroom. Changmin carefully placed Micky on the bed and then sat down. He snapped his fingers at Xiah and pointed to his lap. Xiah frowned, but did as he was ordered and climbed over Changmin’s lap.

Changmin spanked him hard. “You are not allowed to be jealous.”

Xiah whimpered at the next forceful slap that rocked him forward on Changmin’s lap. The skin not already purpled burned a bright red under the next few spanks.

“Do you understand?”

“Yes, yes, master,” Xiah whined.

“He is going to be part of my pleasure and my life just as you are. You are not allowed to be jealous, and you are not allowed to hurt him, or try to be better than he is. I will not stand for it. Okay?”

“Yes, master, sorry, please, sorry.”

Changmin ran his hands over Xiah’s plump ass. “Good. Now go suck on his cock.” He punctuated the order with a slap to Xiah’s sore ass.

Xiah climbed onto the bed, lowered his head and pulled Micky’s soft cock into his mouth with a moan.

Changmin stood and watched for a moment. He wanted to be inside Micky while Xiah sucked on him, but Micky’s ass needed a rest. He climbed onto the bed behind Xiah. He spanked him hard a few more times and then admired the plump, bruises ass cheeks before and gripping them tightly and spreading him open. His entrance was stretched from the toy and gleaming with lube.

Changmin ran his cock up and down the wet cleft and then pushed into Xiah’s body.

Xiah whimpered around the cock in his mouth and Micky was panting softly.

“You both have permission to come, but only once,” Changmin said before moving in and out of Xiah’s body slowly. He checked the clock, smirking when he saw it wasn’t quite four in the afternoon. He had plenty of time to play with his toys before he had to get ready for dinner. He settled into a steady rhythm, hands on Xiah’s warm skin, and let himself succumb to pleasure.

\----

Changmin returned home the next day later than usual. The setting sun cast a beautiful glow through the windows and glass doors that faced west. Everyone at the office had commented on his change in mood from the day before, joking at guessing at the reason why. He’d kept his mouth shut though, smiling at random moments when thinking of his beautiful new slave.

His slaves were as he had ordered them, kneeling in the middle of the sitting room, facing each other. Their cocks were ringed, with small chains connecting Micky’s cock ring to clamps around Xiah’s nipples. Micky’s nipples were too sore for clamps. Xiah’s cock ring was connected to the vibrating dildo in Micky’s ass, the one he had come with that had a very convenient hoop at the base. And just as ordered, their arms were around each other’s body, squeezing sore ass cheeks. And they were kissing. Rather enthusiastically, too.

Changmin moved to the pair and praised them with words and touches. If they followed his instructions perfectly, they’d been like this for almost an hour. Changmin kneeled next to them only long enough to remove the chains that connected them, including the dildo. Both of them pouted up at him, but said nothing.

Changmin chuckled and pressed a kiss to Xiah’s cheek and then Micky’s. He ran his hands through Micky’s beautiful hair. It was as wavy and soft as Changmin had expected it to be the night before. He tangled his hand in it and moved back and sat in a chair. Micky whimpered, but followed Changmin’s directions and ended up over his lap. Changmin ran his hands over Micky’s ass. The skin was red, but not nearly as dark as Changmin had wanted it. He smiled over at Xiah and said, “You can jerk off while I spank him.”

“Thank you, master.”

Micky squirmed in his lap.

Changmin rubbed the skin again. “It’s okay,” he said with a small slap to the reddened cheek. “You have done nothing wrong, Micky baby.” Changmin spanked him, the slap echoing in the room. Micky cried out, body jerking forward. “This is your reward for being such a good boy,” Changmin said and spanked him again, harder than the first time. He left a handprint behind and then rubbed the skin to soothe away the sting for the next slap.


	2. Kisses - Yoochun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoochun is actually happy with his newest master, Changmin, despite the first impression. It did take Yoochun a few weeks to get used to being spanked as a reward, but Changmin's punishment is definitely worse.

Yoochun woke up to a whisper-soft touch against his ass. On a normal morning, he may have not even felt it and continued to sleep. But this morning, the skin of his ass was tender, bruised. Even the touch of a sheet through the night had shot twitches of pain up his spine.

And yet, he arched into it, moaned at the delectable way the pain swirled with the feelings of tenderness. It was his favorite thing about his newest master.

Changmin was visibly cruel with a heavy hand and a sharp tongue. He did not like to be disobeyed, and Yoochun had learned quickly the difference between a punishment spanking and a reward spanking. And even worse, being ignored for a while.

But when Yoochun was good, oh when he was good, the rewards were the strongest orgasms he’d ever had in his life and the sweet care afterwards, soft hands and touches and kisses on his bruised skin, twisted his brain into euphoria. Warm baths. Lotions and massages. Yoochun hadn’t had such a nice, caring master since his first one when he was first sold at the age of five. This last month was the most content he had been in years.

Too late, he realized that Changmin had asked him a question. Risking disapproval, Yoochun moaned and said, “If Master will repeat his question, I was enjoying your touch way too much.”

Luckily, it earned him nothing more than a stinging slap on his bruised skin and a soft chuckle. Changmin was in a good mood.

“I only asked if you slept well, baby.”

“Yes, Master,” Yoochun muttered and added very demurely, “thank you for allowing me to have some pain medication.”

Changmin’s hands moved down Yoochun’s bruised thighs. Last night, Yoochun had spent too many hours hanging in the playroom and even after a bath and a massage, his legs had ached and twitched.

“You feel better,” Changmin said, not quite a question, but Yoochun always took the opportunity to talk when he could.

“Yes, Master, thank you.”

Lips followed his hands up the back of his thighs and to his ass. Again, Micky could not help himself and moaned, hips flexing on the bed. His dick was hard, pressed against the crumpled blankets between his legs.

“Do you remember when I told you that you would soon crave my touch?” Changmin whispered into his skin.

Yoochun hummed in agreement and let his legs spread. Changmin ran his tongue down the curve of his ass.

“Well, do you?”

“Yes, Master,” Yoochun muttered.

“What do you wish of me right this moment?” Changmin asked.

Yoochun wanted to be rimmed and fingerfucked until he humped out his release on the bed, but he knew that wasn’t what Changmin wanted to hear. Instead, he twisted his hips, lifted his ass to present it and gasped, “Spank me, Master.”

“You’re sore,” Changmin said and Yoochun could hear the frown in his voice even if he couldn’t see it.

Yoochun smiled. “Deliciously so, Master, please.” He lifted his ass again.

Changmin ran his hands up his ass, more firmly than before. The pain was exquisite, simmering all the way to his scalp. Changmin spread his ass with a firm grip that stole his breath and then touched his tongue to the stretched entrance forcing his breath out with a harsh noise. Changmin lapped at him, easily pressing his tongue inside him. Last night, he’d spent the hour before being suspended riding the metal dildo on the floor of the playroom. And then that vibrating dildo up his ass, teased in and out as Changmin stood underneath him.

Changmin pressed his thumbs to the puckered edge, spreading him open further. He licked a few times and then pressed his thumb into Yoochun’s body.

Yoochun moaned, hips moving on their own as he humped the blankets.

“Such a beautiful baby,” Changmin murmured. He popped his thumb free and went back to licking at Yoochun’s cleft. He hadn’t told Yoochun to hold still, so Yoochun didn’t, speeding up his thrusts on the bed, not bothering to mask his whimpers and moans.

Changmin pulled away for long enough to beckon for Xiah to join them. “Give Micky something to suck on.”

“Yes, Master,” Xiah said and climbed onto the bed.

Changmin hadn’t said that Yoochun could move, so Xiah sat up against the headboard, legs spread enough for Yoochun to lay between them. He wasn’t hard just yet, so Yoochun opened his mouth wide and sucked in his balls and his dick. He smirked when Xiah moaned and it wasn’t one of his fake ones. He kept the entire package in his mouth as long as he could until Xiah’s dick was pushing against the confines of Yoochun’s mouth. He lifted his head enough that Xiah’s dick didn’t slip out, but rested in his mouth. He sucked lightly, only breathing when he had to. He kept his concentration on the feel of Changmin’s tongue in his body. But the addicting sensation only lasted for a few minutes. Yoochun had to bite his lip against a moan of protest.

Changmin shifted behind him before gripping his hips and yanking him up to his knees. Yoochun put his hands on the bed between Xiah’s spread legs and took the hint to really start sucking on him. He bobbed his head up and down. Changmin said something to Xiah, and fingers tangled in his hair, pulling roughly. Yoochun gave up control and let Xiah move his mouth up and down on his cock.

Changmin gripped his sore ass tightly, and Yoochun fought the urge to bite down as pain laced up his skin. A moment later, Changmin thrust into him, all at once, pulling a different whimper from his throat. He had no time to get used to Changmin inside him and the pain from his body. He just had to remember not to bite off Xiah’s cock. His own cock was already hard and dripping precome, bouncing up to smack his stomach with every one of Changmin’s violent thrusts into his body.

The first spank took him by surprise. The second had tears springing to his eyes. The third would have brought him to his knees if he hadn’t been there already. There was a different noise above him and Changmin whispering something that Yoochun did not understand. But he recognized the riding crop sliding up and down his back. He shivered in anticipation and was not disappointed.

The first strike hit below his shoulder. The second along his sensitive side. Yoochun moaned his appreciation around Xiah’s cock and jerked his hips back in time to every one of Changmin’s thrusts. He lost track of the crop and just concentrated on the pain, the anticipation of pain and release. He was pretty sure Changmin was saying something to him, but everytime he didn’t answer the muffled question he couldn’t hear beyond the whooshing in his head, another strike landed on his back, and Yoochun wasn’t sure if he wanted to know what Changmin was asking.

Yoochun was going to come and he was pretty sure he didn’t have permission to come. There was a moan above him and his mouth was suddenly full of Xiah’s tangy release, white seeping from his lips. Yoochun gagged, trying to swallow. A sharp pain landed at the base of his neck and Yoochun gagged again, back and body convulsing, but he managed to not throw everything back up and kept swallowing around Xiah’s cock.

Changmin’s large hand tangled in his hair and yanked him up. Yoochun cried out, sore body protesting. His stinging sweaty back pressed against Changmin’s strong chest. One arm wrapped around his body, hand curling on his cock. The other, the one with the crop, snapped toward him, adding shearing pain on his nipples and collarbones. Changmin bit him, just below his ear and Yoochun lost the control he probably didn’t have to begin with. He came hard and long, whimpering in Changmin’s hold as he shot his release all over Xiah’s lap and stomach.

Yoochun went boneless against Changmin’s body, lips curled up in a happy, loopy smile.

“So pretty,” Changmin muttered. “Both of my babies are such good boys.” He pushed Yoochun down and Yoochun didn’t protest and curled up around Xiah’s lower body. His cock left Yoochun’s body, and a wet trail of come and lube slipped from his body. Yoochun frowned, because he had missed Changmin coming. But it wasn’t really his fault.

Pain was distracting.

“May ... may I have ... come, Master?” Yoochun attempted to ask.

Changmin chuckled. “Of course, baby.”

Fingers dug into his body and then pressed against his lips. Yoochun lapped at them weakly, sucking when they were pushed into his mouth. Changmin went back for a bit more. Yoochun sighed, body relaxing, as he licked his lips.

The crop trailed over his back again, and Yoochun shivered.

“Two choices,” Changmin whispered. “We go and take a bath and clean ourselves up for the day right now. Or I hit you with this until your back bleeds.”

Yoochun shivered again, more violently. He rearranged his body, arms still around Xiah’s waist and face against the bend in his hip. He curled his back up, presenting the reddened and striped skin to Changmin’s ministrations.

Changmin chuckled and added more bright red welts to Yoochun’s back.

\-----

“I think you like the pain more than I do,” Xiah muttered, running his hands through Yoochun’s long hair. It had dried since their bath. Yoochun loved the attention and practically purred and arched into the touches. The skin on his back stretched and burned with each movement.

“It’s addicting,” Yoochun finally said.

They were alone, curled up together in the large pillow that Changmin had bought for them. It was one of those pet pillows, usually bought for dogs. Yoochun would have been insulted had he not liked being Changmin’s pet so much. Changmin had been called away, screaming into his phone that it was supposed to be his day off and it was a Saturday, god damn it!

It was also the first day in a while that the two of them hadn’t been bound, gagged and left horny while waiting for their master’s return.

Yoochun was going to take advantage of that.

“So, where are you from?” Yoochun asked.

Xiah stiffened and then relaxed. “Here.”

Yoochun lifted his head. “Huh?”

“Can you keep a really, really big secret?”

Yoochun smirked. “Of course. I’m not allowed to talk and can only answer questions anyway.”

“And Master doesn’t know this so I doubt he’d ever ask.”

“I am intrigued,” Yoochun said and reclaimed his spot against Xiah’s side. He loved laying like this, on his stomach, his arms around Xiah’s waist, head at his hip. And Xiah’s hands in his hair.

“I ... I am Master’s half-brother.”

Yoochun shot up, mouth open. “What?”

Xiah looked away, up at the ceiling. “My mother was a slave here. My father is the master of this estate.”

“Wait, what? How does Changmin not know this?”

Xiah smiled. “Because it is a secret. My mother kept me hidden, even when she was due to give birth to me. I was born in the horse’s stables and then cared for within his slaves. When my father found out, he had my mother killed and I was given to his son as a present for his thirteenth birthday. I have been with Master for my entire life.”

“Wow,” Yoochun whistled. “And he has no idea?”

“No.”

“So what is your real name?”

Xiah shrugged. “When I was three or four, the women of the house used to say that I had the cutest laugh and smile in all of Asia. Of course, I only remembered the ‘xiah’ part at the end, so when Master asked me my name when I was presented to him, I said, ‘Xiah’. An older servant woman told me that story, but she died before I could ask her what my real name was. I didn’t even think of it until weeks later.”

“God, that’s ... this is all sorts of crazy.”

“Yeah, but Master doesn’t know.”

“Why do you call him Master?”

Xiah smiled. “I called him by his name once. He almost broke my back from slapping me so hard. I won’t ever again. Master is incredibly cruel when you are disobedient.”

Yoochun snorted. “No kidding.”

“What about you?”

Yoochun smiled. “I was born to a hooker, and I don’t remember too much, but my mother was sold, and I was left with the other girls. It was okay then. They all loved me like their own son. Then one day, I remember this older man coming in the back and he saw me and smiled and started talking to me. He came every week and let me sit in his lap and play with his tie and ask him all kinds of questions. He bought me on my fifth birthday, took me home. He started calling me Micky on the first day and told me I had to call him Daddy. I didn’t understand why then.”

“I think I can guess,” Xiah said.

Yoochun chuckled and nodded. “Yeah. He had a son whose nickname was Micky, but the wife found him with their son in a very inappropriate position and she divorced him and took the boy away from him. I found this out after he died and his son was the only beneficiary to his estate. The son treated me like dirt, which was so hard, because Daddy had been very doting and very caring. His son sold me as soon as he could.”

“How old were you?”

“Twelve. And even though Daddy liked to touch me and play with me, he never fucked me, so I was still a virgin and sold for a very high price. I was not treated well after that, but I learned fast enough. Being with Changmin is almost a dream. He’s my eighth master and much sweeter than most.”

“I was really confused when Ryeowook brought you here. Master has used other slaves, but has not owned other slaves before.”

“Is that why you were so jealous of me the first day?” Yoochun teased, but made sure to kiss up his stomach to take the sting out of the accusation.

Xiah chuckled. “I was confused, but you’re pretty. I’m so very glad you get along with Master. He has been much nicer and in a better mood since he purchased you.”

Silence settled between them for a minute before Xiah asked, “So what’s your real name?”

“Yoochun.”

“Yoochun,” Xiah muttered.

Yoochun hummed in reply, moving his kisses up Xiah’s body. He lapped at a budded nipple and then went higher to leave teeth marks on the muscle under his collarbone.

“We keep this up and Master will be upset when he comes home and sees us disobeying his no sex order.”

Yoochun laughed and closed his mouth over Xiah’s. Their kiss was soft, gentle tongues and caresses up and down Yoochun’s heated skin.

“I’m glad that master likes me, too,” Yoochun said through their kiss, “but even happier that you like me. Life would be very difficult if we did not get along.”

The two of them resettled on the bed, bodies entwined. Xiah’s hand cupped Yoochun’s very bruised ass, the cool skin of his hand very appreciated on the heated skin.

\---

When their master came home, he barely even acknowledged either of them kneeling by the door. He kicked off his shoes, one flying across the hall and slamming into a picture that fell from the wall and the glass cracked.

“Fuck!”

Yoochun dared a glance of concern to Xiah, but the other was resolutely looking at the floor. Yoochun dared a glance at his master. The man stood over the ruined picture, fist clenched, knuckles white. Irritated and upset usually meant bruises and lashes. Yoochun didn’t think he could handle anymore at the moment. His skin was still stinging from that morning and the night before.

“Xiah. Sing.” Changmin turned and headed toward the living room.

Xiah swallowed, but fell to his hands and knees and crawled after him. He started singing an old traditional Korean song.

Yoochun knew better, he did, but he followed after Xiah. He entered the room just as Xiah sat in the middle of the floor. Changmin had sprawled his long limbs out over the couch, one arm on the back of the couch and one arm over his eyes, one foot up on the opposite side and the other on the floor. He’d loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt.

Figuring that he’d be punished for even being in the room, he crawled over to Changmin’s upright piano. The noise of him lifting the fallboard had Changmin jerking up and twisting around. Undeterred, Yoochun carefully climbed up on the bench, keeping turned enough that Changmin could see him wince when he sat on the cool bench. It really, really hurt. Changmin liked to see him sit on his bruised ass.

His fingers found the appropriate keys and he waited just a beat before joining Xiah’s song. Xiah faltered for only a moment and then kept singing.

Yoochun felt Changmin behind him, had heard him get up. He held his breath for a moment, fingers wavering but not stopping the song. Hands landed on his shoulder and then slid up his neck and into his hair. They pulled tightly and Yoochun missed a note.

“This is interesting,” Changmin said carefully. “When did you learn to play?”

“My first master taught me,” Yoochun said, “when I was seven.”

Changmin hummed, fingers still pulling at his hair. “How much does it hurt to be sitting on this bench?”

“A lot.”

“Then why are you when I did not tell you to move from the door?” Changmin yanked his head back by his hair, pulling enough pain into his scalp that he stopped playing.

“Asking permission would have also earned a punishment for talking out of turn and you always tell me to show you instead of telling you, show you how much I want your cock instead of saying how much I want it.”

Changmin smirked and loosened his hold. “Keep playing.” He ran his hands through Yoochun’s long hair for a moment and then turned away.

Yoochun took a very deep breath, glad the risk had worked.

“You’ll still be punished,” Changmin called from the other room.

Yoochun laughed, and then joined his deeper voice with Xiah’s on the next verse of the song. When it ended, Xiah started singing another song, not one Yoochun knew, but he picked out the tune and could play an accompaniment to it after the first chorus. After three more songs, Changmin called them to stop. He moved to Yoochun, put his hands on his shoulders and moved his body.

Yoochun had gotten used to the position and he hadn’t hurt much. Until his bare ass slid on that polished wood. He whimpered, and cried out when Changmin did it again.

“I am going to make a habit of bruising your ass and making you sit and play for me, you know that, right?”

Yoochun swallowed, recognizing the question, and managed to answer, “It ... my pleasure, Master.”

Changmin chuckled. “Come. It’s time to eat.” He slid Yoochun all the way to the end of the bench, pulling another cry from him and he landed hard on his knees, unable to break his fall from the pain.

“Serves you right for being naughty.”

Yoochun stumbled on his hands and knees, but managed after the pain subsided to a dull ache to follow Xiah’s pretty plump ass into the kitchen.

Changmin sat at the table, and Xiah sat on the floor on one side of him. Yoochun sat on the other, not having to fake the wince. It was like his ass had a piano-bench burn as well as the welts and bruises. Changmin patted his cheek and started eating. He fed Xiah from his fingers. Yoochun waited for his share, pouting as piece after piece of beef disappeared in Xiah’s mouth.

His stomach rumbled.

Changmin fed him a piece of kimchi. A small piece. Yoochun whimpered and earned a slap on the top of his head. He frowned and looked at the floor, trying not to shift.

“Micky baby,” Changmin whispered after a few minutes of him telling Xiah that he was such a good boy.

Micky tried not to be jealous. He hated disappointing any of his masters, though for some reason, Changmin’s disapproval hurt more than the others.

Micky lifted his head to a piece of meat. He took it with an eager whimper. Changmin fed him another, and from then on, shared the rest of the meal between the two of them. He gave them each a glass of water. Changmin led them back to the living room and sat on the couch. Micky kneeled next to him, but he pulled Xiah up and over his lap, rubbing hands over his plump ass for a moment. He turned on the TV and watched the evening news. He played with Xiah, pumping fingers into him and giving his ass and thighs a firm massage.

He didn’t touch Yoochun.

It was the worst form of torture and punishment. Being ignored. Yoochun tried not to shift on the floor, mainly because his ass burned. He kept his eyes on the TV, but very aware of Xiah humping the couch and whining for more. And then Changmin said something that actually had Yoochun gasping.

“You can come whenever you want, Xiah baby.”

Yoochun shut his eyes and bit his lip against another whimper and lowered his eyes to the floor. He had no idea how long he sat there listening to Xiah gasp and moan, or how many times Xiah came. Or how many times Changmin told him what a good boy he was.

This wasn’t the first time Changmin had ignored him, but definitely the longest without even a touch on his neck or in his hair. It was much more painful than the bruises.

When Changmin finally touched him, fingertips on his shoulder, Yoochun was near tears. He’d heard Xiah come at least twice.

“Time for bed,” Changmin whispered. He turned Yoochun’s head to look up at him. “Did you learn your lesson?”

“Yes, Master, yes.”

“Are you sure? Should I make you stay out here all night by yourself?”

Yoochun’s eyes widened. “No, please, Master. No.”

“If I told you to stay out here, would you?”

“Of course, yes. I would.”

Changmin smiled and leaned down to press a kiss to his lips. “I know you would, because you’re a good boy.”

Yoochun nodded frantically.

“Good. Let’s get Xiah cleaned up and get to bed.”

Yoochun was only partially dismayed when Changmin scooped Xiah into his arms to carry him to the bathroom. He listened to the a praise and endearments, whispered with care and an obviously smile.

Was it possible that Changmin actually knew about Xiah’s past? That they were related? Is that why he hadn’t had another slave for the last twenty years? Changmin had let slip that he purchased Yoochun in a fit of frustration and circumstance. If it hadn’t been for that, would Changmin had bought him?

Yoochun didn’t think so.

Changmin leaned against the counter, still cooing at Xiah.

Yoochun took his cue from a single look and crawled to the tub. He turned on the water, checked the temperature, and when it was perfect, moved to the side and waited.

Thinking further on it, Yoochun realized that Xiah was much older than he looked, only a few years younger than Changmin. Maybe that was why Changmin hadn’t ever purchased another slave. He’d grown up with Xiah. Maybe he did know who Xiah was.

He felt a bit like he was intruding.

Fingers slid along his jaw and lifted his face. Changmin looked concerned through the blurry vision of his tears. Yoochun blinked and his vision cleared but the tears fell down his cheek.

Yoochun tried not to be so angry at himself. He hated being ignored and alone. He had never been alone without love or affection until he was twelve, and his Daddy died and no one bothered to tell him for almost two weeks. Even the harsher attention of his previous masters was better than being ignored.

Changmin wiped at his tears. “What’s wrong, baby?”

Yoochun shivered opened his mouth to answer and then shut it. He couldn’t reveal half of his thoughts and his brain scrambled to cover up for himself and for Xiah.

“I ... I don’t like being alone,” Yoochun finally said.

Changmin smiled and tilted Yoochun’s face up for a kiss. “I know, baby.”

The phone rang in the distance.

Changmin shut his eyes and inhaled in irritation. “Go help Xiah wash, and then both of you come to my bed.”

“Yes, Master,” they both said.

Changmin pressed one more kiss to Yoochun’s cheek and then left the bathroom, just as the phone rang again.

Yoochun crawled to the tub and with shaking hands, washed Xiah’s hair and body. Xiah did not ask, and Yoochun was very grateful. They tried to ignore the shouted curses echoing through the apartment while drying off and crawling into the bedroom. They climbed on the bed, near the foot and twisted together. Yoochun’s ass still stung, so Xiah let him curl up in his favorite place and they waited for their Master.

Changmin walked into the room, still on his phone. The irritation in his face softened just a bit and he tried to smile at them.

“This can’t wait until morning? ... Fine ... Fine. This is ridiculous. If these people can’t handle things when I am not there then why did you hire them?”

Changmin dramatically rolled his eyes. “Give me twenty minutes.” He hung up and tossed his phone onto a table with a disgusted noise. He glared at it. “Incompetent ... I need a new secretary, I swear, that man is worthless.”

With a sigh, Changmin dropped to his knees next to the bed and gave them each a kiss. “You may stay on the bed and sleep, my beautiful babies. I don’t know when I’ll be back.” They watched him straighten his clothes before he left the room. The main door opened and shut just a couple minutes later.

“Are you okay?” Xiah asked quietly.

Yoochun nodded. “I am now.”

“Master ignored me for an entire day once.”

Yoochun shivered.

“Yeah, it was awful. I think the only reason why he only ignored you for a couple hours is because he likes music, and he likes that you play the piano.”

“It felt longer than that.”

Xiah nodded. “It usually does. So what songs do you know? I know Master is going to want us to play and sing together even more now.”

Yoochun smiled and they talked about music until they were too tired to do more than breathe and hold each other.

For the second morning in a row, he woke up to a soft caress on his sore ass. He smiled and realized his chest was pressed against Changmin’s bare chest, his arms around him, one on his ass, the other on his back. The welts stung just a little. His skin burned less than yesterday.

“There is a dildo stuck to the piano bench,” Changmin said. “Go sit on it and play until I tell you to stop.”

Yoochun shivered in eagerness. “Yes, Master.” He went to move but Changmin stopped him, hands on his cheeks. He smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips.

“You’re my good boy.”

Yoochun smiled widely and told his mouth to shut up, but the euphoria didn’t let him and he said, “You’re my favorite master.”

Changmin chuckled, kissed him again before pulling Yoochun over his lap. He slapped his ass once. “Even if that is true, shame on you for speaking out of turn.” He spanked him again and said, “Let’s make sure your ass is really burning while sitting on that piano bench.”

“Please, Master, please.”


	3. Epilogue: Secrets - Junsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master learns the secret.

Master came home very upset. Xiah noticed right away, though Micky noticed right after. After five years, Micky was almost as good at determining Master’s moods as Xiah was. Not quite.

Xiah bit his lip against a question. It was so hard to not ask when Master was obviously upset. Master said nothing to either of them, barely patted their heads in a hello like he always did. The door slammed behind him. He toed off his shoes with a heavy sigh and tossed his sport coat over the top of an open door.

Master left them by the door, and Xiah met Micky’s worried gaze. Xiah shrugged. Master had seemed happy enough when he left for work that morning.

“Living room!” his voice suddenly rang out. “Both of you.”

Xiah jumped and scrambled on hands and knees to the living room, Micky right behind him. Micky liked to crawl behind him, he once said, because his ass was so nice to look at it. Xiah did always wonder what it looked like from behind when he crawled. The bruises stung only slightly as his skin shifted.

Master was not in the living room, but the kitchen. Xiah kneeled on floor by the couch, body turned toward it. Micky mirrored him on the other side. When their master sat down, he would be right between them, their attention only on him until he said otherwise.

They did not have long to wait. Master entered the living room with a bowl. He sat on the couch, the bowl in his lap and Xiah tried not to smile widely at the fruit in the bowl. If he was outwardly too excited, his master may not give him any.

Fingers trailed over his cheek and Xiah looked up at Master with a smile.

Master smiled back, through the gesture was tight, eyes not quite alight with the same level of amusement he used to look at Xiah.

Xiah fought back the question again.

Master held out a raspberry for him and Xiah took it gratefully, licking at his fingertips. The next piece of fruit went to Micky. Master fed them each a few more pieces, and then with an aggravated growl he leaned forward, elbows on his knees, face in his hands.

Daring, but worth the risk, Xiah reached over and ran his fingers down Master’s arm.

His head lifted and he smiled at Xiah. He rubbed his face and then held out his hand for Xiah. “Come up on my lap, baby.”

Xiah swallowed, but did as he was asked, and crawled up onto the couch, straddling Master’s lap. Master wrapped his arms around him and buried his face at Xiah’s neck. He took a few very deep breaths and then pulled away. He ran his hand over Xiah’s cheek.

Xiah frowned in concern, head tilted, asking the silent “Are you okay?” question.

Master smiled. “I’m okay, but ...” He took another deep breath. “My father is not. He ... he has been really sick. The doctors aren’t sure how much longer he will live.”

Xiah frowned deeper and Micky actually reached over and put a hand on Master’s knee with a concerned noise.

“I’ve been running the company for the last few weeks since Father has been too ill to do it. I’ll be taking over completely next month, which means even less time with you two. Maybe I’ll take you to my office.”

Xiah smiled and nodded.

“But--” Master’s smile fell. “My father ...” He ran his hand over Xiah’s cheek again. “He told me something that I’m sure he wouldn’t have told me had he not been sick and high on medicine. A secret.”

Master’s fingers gripped Xiah’s chin, and Xiah gasped, eyes widening in understanding.

“So now what?” Master asked. “What happens now that I know?”

Xiah’s chest tightened, he couldn’t breathe, tears sprung to his eyes, fear ate at him. Master knew. Master knew and now Master would send him away because being a slave was not a proper position for the son of someone like Master’s father. Even the bastard son born to a whore. There were rules and customs and rights that Xiah was guaranteed because of his birthright. He wanted none of it. Would Master make him leave?

“Xiah.”

Hands cupped his cheeks.

“Look at me. Xiah. Look at me.”

Xiah gasped, vision blurring through his tears. Master wiped them from his cheeks. Xiah gripped his wrists, trying not to panic.

“You already know,” Master whispered.

Xiah nodded.

“I wasn’t sure if you knew. Why didn’t you say anything?”

Xiah shook his head and bit his lip.

“This isn’t fair. This isn’t right.”

Xiah gasped and tried not to cry harder.

“Master,” Micky said carefully.

“What?”

“He knew you’d send him away.”

“So you know, too?”

“Yes, Master.”

Master sighed. “I feel like this has been a huge practical joke. It isn’t fair.”

“Don’t ... Master, please, don’t. Don’t send me away, please. Please.”

Master cupped Xiah’s cheeks again and said forcefully, “This isn’t fair. You should have been to school and to college and learned and ...”

Xiah shook his head. “No! No, please, Master, please.”

“What do you want?”

“I don’t want to go. Please, don’t make me go.” Xiah’s throat closed and he lost his battle with sobs and fell against Master’s chest. He couldn’t leave, he didn’t want to leave. Would Master make him go? What would happen to him if he didn’t have Master’s touch and kisses and love?

Master sighed and wrapped his arms around Xiah’s body. “Are you related to me, too, Micky?”

“Not that I know of, Master.”

“Any secrets?”

It was quiet for a moment and then Micky said, “Um, my real name is Yoochun.”

Master sighed deeply. “Is that all?”

“Yes, Master. Well, that and I really, really like you and I like living with you and you’re a very good master, but I wouldn’t call any of those secrets.”

Master chuckled. “Do you want me to call you Yoochun?”

“No, Master. I like Micky.”

“Okay. Go play the piano.”

“Yes, Master. Do you want me to use the dildo?”

“No, not today. Just play.”

“Okay, Master.”

Master ran his hands up and down Xiah’s back; he did not say anything while Micky played. By the fourth song, Xiah had controlled his sobs enough and horrified, realized he had just bawled all over one of Master’s silk shirts.

He sat up quickly and wiped at the wet spot with a wince. “I’m sorry, Master.”

Master smiled. “It’s fine.” He caught Xiah’s hands in his and brought his fingers up to kiss them. “Tell me what you want, Xiah.”

Xiah swallowed, but said nothing. Couldn’t. What was the right answer? What should he say?

“How long have you known that you were my half brother?” Master asked.

Xiah bit his lip and then whispered, “I have always known.”

“I wish you had told me.”

“I could not, Master. It would have tarnished your entire family name. I could not.”

“I know. I understand that, but ...”

“Master, please,” Xiah said and gripped his hands. “Please, don’t feel guilty. I am happy. I am so very happy belonging to you. I am. I ... I don’t know anything else. You are and have always been my life.”

Master smiled and pulled him close to hug again. They listened to Micky play slow music, no songs, just a soft melody through the middle keys.

“I don’t want anything to change,” Xiah said. “I don’t want to do anything but please you and serve you. You are my master. You are my life. Please don’t make me go away, Master. Please don’t make me go away.”

Master pushed him away again. He was almost crying, and Xiah panicked. “Master, don’t cry please. Don’t ... I will always do what you want. Do you want me to go away? That’s what you want?”

“Of course not.”

“Then please. I don’t want to leave.”

Master sighed. “I can’t believe I have a brother. This is insane.”

“I’m not,” Xiah said. Practically shouted.

Master raised an eyebrow and Xiah ducked his head in shame for yelling. “I’m not,” he said again. Softer. Stronger.

“Explain.”

“I have never been ... No, I have always been your slave. Always been who I am right now. I have never been your brother. And I won’t. I won’t.”

“Are you sure, baby?”

“Yes.” Xiah smiled and felt tears in his eyes again. “I’m your good boy. Aren’t I?”

Master’s smile widened and he pulled him into another tight hug, hand trailing down his skin and cupping his bruised ass lightly. “Yes, you are. You’re my good boy.”

Xiah gasped in relief and tried not to cry again, but still did, clenching Master’s shirt tightly. He wasn’t sure how long they lay there with the sound of the piano in the background.

Master pushed him away gently. He cupped his cheeks again and pulled him forward for a small kiss. Xiah smiled widely.

“I love you,” Master whispered into the next kiss. “I’m not supposed to love a slave, but I have always loved you.”

Xiah smiled. “I love you, Master.”

Master’s face turned stern, though the happy light was back in his eyes. “This is a pretty big secret, baby, that you kept from me. Should you be punished for it?”

Xiah shook his head.

“No? Why not?”

“Not punished. Rewarded.”

“Rewarded for keeping a secret?”

Xiah bit his lip and nodded. “If you knew, I would not be yours. I would not belong to you. Belonging to you is worth a reward.”

Master laughed and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “Fine, a reward. Come on.”

Xiah shifted his body, dropping over Master’s lap. Master ran his hand over Xiah’s bruised ass, the touch light but possessive.

“Such a good boy,” Master muttered and brought his hand down in a sharp slap to Xiah’s ass.

Xiah turned his head and pressed his cheek against the couch. He smiled at the next firm slap to his body. The music in the background sped up, light and happy, and Xiah moaned in happiness and humped his Master's leg with every strong, possessive spank to his bottom.


End file.
